Renaissance of the Host Club in time
by Legendary Red Alchemist
Summary: The Host Club is about to travel to a different dimension... a dimension of elemetal guardians, dragons and ofcourse lot of magic. Join them in their quest to save their new home from total destruction and to find love with the mystrious Elemental Knights
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Chosen Ones for Ouran High

(In an alternate world)

There were times that a nation needs help, and sometimes it needs its own set of knights. Legend foretells that a country will face its greatest problem, and its own protectors will fall in darkness. But everyone says otherwise up 'til this day, that is until the day of darkness and strife came.

"Your Majesty, the land of Asilafe began to advance towards our borders. All our armies have fallen, what should we do?" asked the captain of the East army.

"How many days will they reach our territory?" asked the King of Almerea as he held his forehead in his slumped position in his throne room chair.

"Not less than two weeks time, but if they don't stop for at least camp then it will be in twelve to thirteen days" said the captain

The King rose from his throne and walked passed his adviser and captain. "Milord, where are you going?" asked his Adviser

"High priestess Mayra's chambers. I think its time we let her summon the chosen ones" said the king

"B-But… Lord Kinoru, High priestess Mayra is praying for the safety of our country. We can't disturb her now" said the king's adviser, trailing after his king's heels with the captain.

"I know she won't mind me barging in her prayers" said the King as he stormed up the stairs heading to the high priestess' room.

-

-

-

-

"I knew you were coming, Kinoru" said High priestess Mayra, who's eyes were still closed and hands in prayer position.

"I need to talk to you. Would you mind me coming in for just a while?" asked the king as he stood at her door.

"Not at all your masjesty" said Mayra, who revealed her eyes to a far looking state.

The King entered and sat at in a floating glowing chair in silence.

"I know why you came here" said Mayra waking the king from his thoughts

"Then, I'm assured you know what must be done?" asked the King

"Yes, I fully understand. We really need their help, but aren't you breaking the codex rule?" said Mayra looking at her king with her blind eyes.

"I can't be helped since they're not even here. I have to take responsibility for my daughter and her friends, since they are with our country's army" said the King looking at the window.

(In Ouran Academy)

"Tono! We wanna play with Haruhi!" yelled the twins as they fought with Tamaki

"No way am I gonna let you molest my daughter" said Tamaki hugging Haruhi

Haruhi just stared at the threesome with blunt eyes 'They are so annoying, and yet they continue to annoy me' thought Haruhi.

"Ne Tama-chan? Why are you arguing with Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" asked the ever cute Hunny-sempai.

"They tried to dress Haruhi in a bunny outfit this time" Kyouya said simply while scribbling something in his folder.

"Ah" Mori-sempai simply said, agreeing to Kyouya's explanation.

Suddenly the Host Club heard a scream coming from outside and they all looked who screamed and lo and behold it was a female who was being chased by a black-hooded figure.

Being the one who gets swoon easily by females Tamaki ran for it already, regardless of Kyouya's warnings, followed by the Host Club members.

(In the Hallway)

"Now remember we're here because Kinoru-sama sent us to summon the chosen ones" said a mysterious voice.

"But sir, aren't we breaking the codex rule?" asked a female soldier.

"It can't be helped. It was King Kinoru's orders, and High Priestess Mayra was the one who opened the portal for us" said the commander.

"But, Aren't the guardians going to find out about this sooner or later" asked the second female soldier.

"We have no choice. The guardians are falling already, one-by-one they will start to turn to the darkness. Never mind about that now, we have to go with the plan we have set up for them" said the commander.

"Yes sir!" said the two soldiers as one of them got ready to go with the plan. Then all of a sudden the next thing we hear is the scream of a woman…

(Back with the Host Club)

As Tamaki and the rest of the host club members ran towards the scream, Haruhi began to think something wasn't right at all, 'I think something bad will happens to us' was all Haruhi could think of.

"I think it came from this corner" said Tamaki as they ran into a sharp corner of the hallway but… they ended up in a dead end.

"Tono, it's just a dead ended. It should have been the other way we saw" said the twins at the same time.

"Maybe we just imagined it? Ne Tama-chan?" asked Hunny-sempai as he hugged his Usa-chan tightly.

"Demo, isn't it strange that we heard it from this part of the hallway?" thought Haruhi out loud, as she made a thoughtful pose.

"Ah" was all Mori could say, for he was sure that what Haruhi was saying was true.

"Mah, since this has just been a misunderstanding by the bunch, I propose we head back to the music room right away" said Kyouya.

Suddenly the lights began to fluctuate and the air around them began to feel cold, "Takashi, why has the air around these parts begun to feel cold?" asked Hunny as he hugged Usa-chan tighter.

Mori took a ready-fighting pose to protect Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru placed Haruhi behind them to protect her while Tamaki and Kyouya looked around their surroundings.

"_We finally meet Chosen Ones_" said a eerie voice

"Who are you? Show yourself" yelled Hikaru as he tightened his guard around Haruhi, who by now was scared until to her toes.

"_None of that matters now. All that matters now is your death and demise. NOW DIE YOU WORTHLESS WORMS!!!_" yelled the eerie voice as it appeared and lunged for Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru.

All the three could do was duck and shield themselves from the impact they were about to receive… but to their surprise it never came. All three looked up and saw a woman wearing some kind of armor and holding a sword "You three alright there?" asked the woman.

Hikaru and Kaoru just nodded, but Haruhi, by now fainted from the shock the mysterious creature did.

"Who are you?" asked Kyouya

"We'll talk later, right now you must trust us" said another woman, wearing the same armor as the first one.

"No choice, since they just defended us" said Tamaki, who carried Haruhi bridal style "Where should we go?"

"Follow this black butterfly, it will lead you to our commander. Whatever sound you hear, don't look back, understand?" said the first soldier as she made a butterfly out of thin air. The butterfly flapped it's wings rapidly as it took a right turn from their location.

"Hai" was all it took from the host club members as they ran, following the butterfly.

"_You made my preys escape me, you worthless SHADOW SOLDIERS! Your gonna pay for that!!!_" said the eerie voice as it lunged for the two soldiers.

"Come and get us you slimy snake" said both soldiers as they yelled a battle cry and lunged forward with their weapons at hand.

(In the other Hallway)

The Host Club ran as fast as they could to keep up with the speed of the butterfly when they heard a terrifying scream but they never stooped to look back for they were ordered not to look back

"Oi Tono! Look up ahead" said the twins as they pointed to a man in armor as the two soldiers but much bigger and darker than the two soldiers.

The man in armor looked like he was waiting for someone or some people, suddenly the black butterfly flew pass him and landed on the wall 'So they finally arrive' thought the man as he looked behind him and saw the Host Club all tired from running, "I take it you're the House Club?".

"It's Host Club, and yes that's us" said a tired Kyouya as leaned on the wall to rest.

"Good. Follow me then" said the man in armor as he turned his back on them, making his cape flow behind him.

"What about your companions?" asked Hunny innocently.

"They can get back on their own" the man said simply, looking over his shoulder to look at Hunny.

"Listen to mister-big-shot here, he thinks he can get us out of here" said Hikaru in a mocking voice.

The man just looked at him with cold eyes but shrugged it off as he walked towards the wall and placed his hand on the butterfly and closed his eyes, "_Shazima Portal ga Mesa latru mi!_". Suddenly a black vortex appeared in front of him, "Get in"

"I'm not jumping in their. Besides it's spooky and I can hear some strange voices" said Kaoru walking away from the vortex-thingy.

"I'm a very simple man to talk to. What would you rather do, be eaten alive here or stay alive on the other side of this portal? Your choice, but if I were you I'd hurry up or those two won't hold that snake for long" said the man simply. But after he said that he walked in the portal and vanished.

"What do you think Takashi? Should we?" asked Hunny, as he looked at Mori

All Mori could do is look at Tamaki for answers

"Tamaki, think about this wisely" said Kyouya

"If we stay here we get eaten by that hideous thing and never heard from again, then again, if we go in there, we'll never know if we will be safe or we'll never see daylight again ,either way we should trust that man. After all, he knew who saved us from that ugly creature, I think his worth trusting, don't you?" said Tamaki, looking at each Host Club member.

"He does make sense. Let's give it a try, Hikaru" said Kaoru as he looked at his twin brother

The older Hitachiin just stared, shocked that his brother agreed with Tamaki and not consulting him, "Fine, whaterver". He and Kaoru held hands together and walked up to the portal "Okay on the count of three, we jump. Ich… Ni… SAN!" and they jumped in the portal.

The rest of the Host Club just stood there and waited for any signal , but none came all except a cold wind.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Kyouya, as he jumped in, but never came back or gave any signal.

"I guess it's our turn now" said Hunny as he slowly went near the portal followed by Mori then they jumped in together.

Tamaki, still holding Haruhi in his arms, looked at the portal

'Well here goes nothing' he thought

Tamaki did the only thing in his mind when he saw the portal shrink in size he made a mad dash for the closing portal and jumped in.

(In the other world)

"I sensed a portal opening in this world. Kouya, let's check it out" said a sweet voice but filled maturity.

"Yeah, me too. Let's check it out Lianna" said another voice that leaked with calmness and of a young boy, as he stood up from the grassy part he sat on and ran for the woods along with his companion

-

-

"Ms. Liesel, take care of the patience for awhile" said a matured girlish voice, who was tending to a injured patient

"Ofcourse Princess Mia" said Liesel as she took care of a bandaged patient

'Another portal has been opened' thought Mia as she left the tent and went to the horse stables and rode on.

-

-

"Could it be? Another portal opened in our world? Let's go check it out, Bearnice" asked a mature lady-like voice, as he strangled his horse's reins.

"Impossible, unless… Let's go Beyonca!' said another mature girlish voice as she followed her older sister deeper into the forest.

-

-

"I can feel the wind telling me that a portal that's nearby opened up" said a childish voice of a girl as she looked down from her silver dragon

'Father, I know you have something to do about this' thought another girl on a white dragon

"Let's go Sarah, looks like we have ourselves a dilemma to handle" said a clam girlish voice as she leaned to her side to make her dragon to descend to the ground.

"Ai-ey Captain Katie" said the girl as she followed the girl's lead.

End of Chapter one

Preview of Chapter Two:

Hikaru opened his eyes, only to find himself in a blue Crystal Lake surround by ever green trees, 'Where the heck am I?' thought Hikaru as he looked around his surroundings, "Wait a minute, where's Kaoru? Where's my twin brother" Hikaru said aloud to nobody.

Suddenly a arrow hit a nearby tree, Hikaru looked at the direction it came from to see a dark silhouette of a female in a horse.

-

-

"Takashi! Takashi! Where are you?" screamed Hunny as he looked for Mori inside a cave.

"Hunny-sempai?" said a voice as he popped out of a cave.

"Kyou-chan, is that you?" asked Hunny as he ran towards Kyouya. But as he ran towards Kyouya, blast of silver light almost hit Hunny square in the back.

Kyouya lookedaround and he saw two dragons stationed near the cave.

-

-

"HIKARU! HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Kaoru as he looked for his older twin brother.

Mori was just following Kaoru around 'cause he was also worried for Hunny-sempai's safety, when all of a sudden he heard a rustle in the bush

"Get down on the ground" said Mori as he jumped on Kaoru and ducked barely missing a sharp spear.

"Who did that?" asked Kaoru. His question was answered when two shadows of a man and a female in two horse appear.

-

-

"Kyouya! Hikaru, Kaoru! Mori-sempai! Hunny-sempai! Where are you guys?!" yelled Tamaki as he looked for his fellow club members.

"Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi, finally awake from her faint.

"Hai Haruhi?" as Tamaki looked at her

"Where exactly are we?" asked Haruhi as she scanned her surroundings

"I think we're in that man's world" said Tamaki as remembered all the host club members entered the black portal.

"Do you think people here have glowing hands?" asked Haruhi in particular.

"Why would you ask a silly question like that?" laughed Tamaki

"Because apparently we are about to get blasted by it" said Haruhi pointing behind Tamaki

Tamaki looked behind him, barely missing a blinding light of blazing red fire, only to see a girl on a horse with her hand in the air.

Well here you go Chapter 1 finally finished I hope you enjoyed it… here's the meaning of the spell that the shadow captain said:

"_Shazima Portal ga Mesa latru mi!_"- means in my story "Open your doors, Oh Sacred Portal!"

There will be more spells in the latter chapters but I'll be glad to tell you them in the end of each story so be on the look out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of my story "the Meeting". It's more on the introduction of my OCs but with their own storyline. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club but I own my OCs

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Previously on Chapter 1:

"I can feel the wind telling me that a portal that's nearby opened up" said a childish voice of a girl as she looked down from her silver dragon

'Father, I know you have something to do about this' thought another girl on a white dragon

"Let's go Sarah-chan, looks like we have ourselves a dilemma to handle" said a clam girlish voice as she leaned to her side to make her dragon to descend to the ground.

"Ai-ey Katie-oneesan" said the girl as she followed the girl's lead.

End of Chapter 1

Beginning of Chapter 2:

(In the Shadow lands)

"_We didn't take it to account that the Shadow soldiers were there, your Evilness_" said the eerie voice, as she bowed infront of a masculine figure

"Then you should have not scared the pestering woman, Selria. You triggered the alarm that made all the chosen ones run to those soldiers" said the masculine figure

"_I assure you sire, it won't happen again. I will personally deal with those little worms with my bare hands_" said Selria as she apparated of to who knows where.

"You better" said the masculine figure to nobody in particular, as he stared into a sketch of a young girl with two boys surrounding her.

'Selena, I wished you hadn't died that night' thought the masculine figure as he touched the picture of the smiling girl.

(In the Crystal Gem Lake)

'I can hear birds chirping, the wind rustling with the trees, a plop in a water surface… A PLOP IN THE WATER'S SURFACE?!' thought Hikaru

Hikaru opened his eyes, only to find himself in a blue Crystal Lake surround by ever green trees, 'Where the heck am I?' thought Hikaru as he looked around his surroundings, "Wait a minute, where's Kaoru? Where's my twin brother" Hikaru said aloud to nobody.

Suddenly Hikaru heard a rustle in the bushes, "Whose there? I'm warning you I've very pissed off now. Tell me, where you are hiding my brother?" asked Hikaru.

Suddenly a silver arrow hit a nearby tree, Hikaru looked at the direction it came from to see a dark silhouette of a female in a horse. "Who are you? And how did you get here, outsider?" asked the female silhouette.

"I should be the one asking the questions around here. Where the heck am I?" Hikaru said

'This person has a different aura than the people of Almerea. Could it be? This person… is one of the chosen ones?' thought the female, as she lowered her weapon.

The girl got down of her horse and walked towards Hikaru, "Where are you from?" asked the girl but more gently

"From Japan ofcourse" said Hikaru, as he stepped back slowly towards the lake but… seeing since his walking backwards he didn't see the tiny rock and then… SPLASH!

"Are you alright?" asked the girl as she ran towards the lake and reached out to help Hikaru out of the lake

"Yeah, just peachy. By the way, what's your name?" Hikaru said, as he reached out his hand.

"Names Beyonca. You?" said the girl named Beyonca.

"Hikaru" said Hikaru as he was pulled out of the lake.

"Nice to meet you Hikaru… and welcome to the land of Almerea" said Beyonca as she gave Hikaru a sincere smile.

(In the Far East side of the forest)

"Takashi! Takashi! Where are you?" screamed Hunny as he looked for Mori inside a cave.

"Hunny-sempai?" said a voice as he popped out of a cave.

"Kyou-chan, is that you?" asked Hunny as he ran towards Kyouya. But as he ran towards Kyouya, blast of silver light almost hit Hunny square in the back.

Kyouya looked around and he saw two dragons stationed near the cave.

"I wouldn't move if I were you" said a childish voice as she got down her dragon.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" said Hunny as he turned around to stare at the girl who fired at him

"Sarah! Hold your fire!" said the second figure.

"But, Katie" complained Sarah

"I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation on why they are here, right?" said Katie smiling at them.

"We sure have" said Kyouya as he helped Hunny to stand up

"Alright, care to enlighten us with your reason" said Sarah sarcastically

"We were just discussing some things back at our school before we heard this girl scream that she was chased by a black snake-like creature"

"Whoa! Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just say 'a black snake-like creature'?" asked Sarah beating Kyouya to the punch line.

"That's what he said" said Hunny as he finally joined in the conversation

"Does this snake like creature have red eyes, silver hair and a really scary voice whenever she speaks?" asked Sarah zooming near Hunny, nearly scaring him out of his wits.

"Exactly, and she has this atmosphere wherein just one glance you could just die on the spot" said Kyouya

"Then there's no mistake, they might have sent in their own magician, Selria" said Katie

"How do you her?" asked Hunny

"Trust me, it's a long story. Longer than before we were born. So you comin'?" said Katie as she walked towards her dragon

"Are you serious? You trust them that easily?" exclaimed Sarah as she stared at Katie, who was pulling Kyouya up towards the dragon's back

"Well's there's no other explanation that their not from this world. And since they encountered Selria, that makes them sitting ducks out here in the open" said Katie simply

Sarah just scowled but went to her dragon and helped Hunny up to sit behind her

"By the way, I'm Princess Katie. That one over there is Sarah" said Katie, just then her dragon roared

Katie giggled a bit "Sorry 'bout that, this is my dragon, Lardios and Sarah's dragon's name is Flaria. What's your name?"

"Kyouya Ootori, that's Mitskuni Haninozuka" said Kyouya , as he pointed towards the boy who was hugging Sarah tighly, that was nearly on the verge of choking her,"but we just call him Hunny-sempai for short"

"It's good to know that you guys have names" said Katie

(Somewhere in the other parts of the forest)

"HIKARU! HIKARU! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Kaoru as he looked for his older twin brother.

Mori was just following Kaoru around 'cause he was also worried for Hunny-sempai's safety, when all of a sudden he heard a rustle in the bush

"Get down on the ground" said Mori as he jumped on Kaoru and ducked barely missing a sharp spear.

"Who did that?" asked Kaoru. His question was answered when two shadows of a man and a female in two horses appeared.

"Well, what do we have here Kouya?" said the female

"I'd say a couple of trouble makers Mia" said Kouya as he drew his long whip

"No we're not trouble makers. We were just looking for our friends" said Kaoru, as stepped forward to reason out.

"Oh? Then tell us what country did you two come from or are you spies from Asilafe?" said Mia

"We're not spies, but you woudn't believe us if we told you" said Kaoru

"Try me" said Mia

"We're not from here" said Mori simply

Mia and Kouya just looked at each other, shocked was written on their faces

"Then where did you come from?" asked Mia curiously

"We're from the country of Japan" said Kaoru

"Then I guess we can trust you then" said Kouya

"Huh?" Kaoru wondered what were they up to?

"If you trust us then you may follow along but if not then it's up to you whether you want to die here in an open area or starve to death" said Mia

Kaoru and Mori just looked at each other then ran as fast as they could to catch up with the two.

"My names Kaoru and this here's Mori-sempai" said Kaoru as he walked beside Mia's horse

"My name is Mianotte but you can call me Mia" said Mia as she looked at Kaoru

"And my name is Kouya II but my friends call me Kouya for short" said Kouya

"You know, he just looks like a girl" whispered Kaoru to Mia

Mia just laughed quietly "Just leave it like that, after all he has a twin sister, who just looks like him"

(Back at the Almerea camp)

Suddenly Lianna just sneezed while carrying a bundle of sheets in her hands

"Are you alright milady?" asked one the soldiers who was helping her

"Yes, I'm fine" said Lianna as she continued to carry the sheets towards the camp's clinic. 'I wonder why did I just sneeze all of a sudden? It's not even night time yet, maybe it's just the weather before battle' she thought.

(With Tamaki and Haruhi)

"Kyouya! Hikaru, Kaoru! Mori-sempai! Hunny-sempai! Where are you guys?!" yelled Tamaki as he looked for his fellow club members.

"Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi, finally awake from her faint.

"Hai Haruhi?" as Tamaki looked at her

"Where exactly are we?" asked Haruhi as she scanned her surroundings

"I think we're in that man's world" said Tamaki as remembered all the host club members entered the black portal.

"Do you think people here have glowing hands?" asked Haruhi in particular.

"Why would you ask a silly question like that?" laughed Tamaki

"Because apparently we are about to get blasted by it" said Haruhi pointing behind Tamaki

Tamaki looked behind him, barely missing a blinding light of blazing red fire, only to see a girl on a horse with her hand in the air.

"Who sent you, strangers?" asked the girl

"Nobody. We only came here by that black strange portal" Tamaki said as he protected Haruhi

"Did you just say a black strange portal" said the girl as she lowered her defenses

"Yeah" said Tamaki

"Then you're the one's… we've been… waiting… for" said the girl before she fell off her horse

"Oh my gosh" said Haruhi as she ran towards the girl

"Haruhi, don't! She could be dangerous" said Tamaki

"If she's dangerous, then why would she say 'the one's we've been waiting for', clearly she's with that man, you said you've met" said Haruhi

Tamaki just stared at Haruhi but followed along to help the girl, who fell off her horse

(After atleast 2 hours)

"Do you think she's dead?" asked a familiar voice

"Don't you dare say that about my sister" said another voice

"Beyonca? Lianna? Is that you girls?" asked the girl lazily

"Bearnice! Oh thank the mighty hands of Lumos, your saved" said Beyonca as she hugged her sister

"Ow! Watch the wound!" said Bearnice as she tried to sit up

"You mustn't stress yourself too much. The doctor says if you stress yourself out then you might re-open your wound" said Mia

Realization must have hit Bearnice, for when she looked around she saw the entire host club and the guardians sitting in the clinic

"It's the chosen ones! Quickly, we must tell the king-Ahh!" Bearnice said in a hurry, but when she tried to sit up in a hurry her side near the stomach ached

"I told you already, sillyhead. If you want to die early then just say so, but don't just re-open your wound" Mia said as she helped Bearnice in a sitting position

"Sorry. By the way, who brought me here?" asked Bearnice

"They did" said Kouya as he pointed towards Haruhi and Tamaki, who were waving at Bearnice

"They did?" asked Beranice pointing at them

(Recap of before)

"_Then you're the one's… we've been… waiting… for" said the girl before she fell off her horse_

"_Oh my gosh" said Haruhi as she ran towards the girl_

"_Haruhi, don't! She could be dangerous" said Tamaki_

"_If she's dangerous, then why would she say 'the one's we've been waiting for', clearly she's with that man, you said you've met" said Haruhi_

_Tamaki just stared at Haruhi but followed along to help the girl, who fell off her horse._

"_She's been hurt badly" said Haruhi as she examined her closely_

"_Where? I don't see any wound" said Tamaki as he looked at the girl_

"_Look closely" Haruhi said simply._

_Tamaki looked closely and saw blood coming out of her side, and a lot of it was enough to tell Tamaki that this girl was on the verge of death._

"_Your right. So, how are we going to cover it up?" asked Tamaki looking at Haruhi  
_

"_I know this costs a lot but we have no choice but to use it" said Haruhi as she tore her uniform's sleeve_

"_AHH Haruhi! Why on earth did you tore your sleeve?" half screamed the host prince_

"_It's to stop the bleeding temporarily" Haruhi said simply "Now turn around sempai"._

"_Why?" asked Tamaki, with a confused face_

"_Because, since she's a girl and the wound is located in her shirt, you might see something, that's not suppose to be seen" said Haruhi_

"_I don't get it" said Tamaki as he scratched his head_

"_DO YOU WANT TO BE CALLED A HENTAI FOR LOOKING AT THIS GIRL'S UPPER BODY?!" screamed Haruhi_

_Tamaki, being able to get the message now, turned around with a cherry-red face, 'Jeez louise, you didn't have to yell at me' thought Tamaki _

_After at least 5 minutes Haruhi told Tamaki to put the unconscious girl on her horse and guide it while she scouted ahead to look for her campsite._

(Recap over)

"And that's how they bumped into us" said Kouya as he told the whole story

Bearnice was silent the whole time since the story started.

Thinking he did something wrong, Tamaki rose from his seat and walked towards Bearnice and held her hand in a princely way, snapping Bearnice back to reality

"I'm terribly sorry my princess, but you were in need of physical aid and we had to get you somewhere safe. Besides, when we arrived here at your campsite, they were looking for you" said Tamaki as he gave her sincere smile

"Then allow me to extend my thanks to your common courtesy towards my little twin sister" said Beyonca as she bowed down

"Think nothing of it" said Kyouya as he pushed up his glasses

"It's what we do" said Tamaki as he just smiled at Beyonca

"I see your awake, Bearnice" said Katie as she entered the clinic

"Princess Katie! You're alright!" said Bearnice

"Thank you for your acknowledgement " said Katie as she took a seat next to Bearnice's bed

"Have you spoken to the king already?" asked Lianna as she checked on the other sick patients

"I've spoken with my father already, and told him that after the war we will have a serious talk" said Katie

"So this means, they could stay?" asked Sarah, as she tend to Hunny's wound on the knee

"Yes, they could stay" said Katie as she picked up her white cat, that just entered the tent

"That's great news" said Kouya

"But… each one of us must teach them our ways of fighting" said Katie, while she petted her cat on the head.

All of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Since all of us knows each other already. I've already assigned our partners, Beyonca will train Hikaru on handling a bow and arrow, Bearnice will train Kaoru in handling horseback riding while holding a sword, Lianna will teach Haruhi how to heal others with medicinal herbs, Kouya will teach Hunny in training a dragon, Mori will assist Mia in her rounds and learn from her how to look out for the opposing army and Sarah will train Kyouya in handling spear throwing" said Katie as she stood up with her cat in hand.

"And what about me?" asked Tamaki as he pointed to himself

"You will begin your training tonight, follow me" said Katie as she walked out of the tent.

Tamaki stood up and followed Katie to her tent

"I will teach you how to control magic and do ritual spells" said Katie as they entered her tent

"How am I going to that?" asked Tamaki

"By reading all of this" Katie said, pointing to all the books in her tent

Tamaki just stared at the amount of books he was gong to read, 'This is going to be a long training program' he thought, as he started opening one book with Katie dictating to him his training program.

End of Chapter 2

Preview of Chapter 3:

Hunny almost fell off his dragon when Kouya caught him by his collar, "I'd hold tight if I were you"

"Sorry, dozed off there" said Huuny as he got on his dragon with a cute smile

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" asked Kouya

"Yup" replied Hunny with a yawn.

-

-

"Don't pick those Haruhi!" yelled Lianna as she stopped Haruhi from picking a greenish plant

"Sorry" said Haruhi

"If you pick that plant for medicine, you'll regret it" said Lianna

"What is that plant anyway?" asked Haruhi as she followed Lianna towards their campsite

"You don't wanna know" warned Lianna

-

-

"_Avetre ni suma fretos!_" Tamaki yelled… but nothing came out

"Try harder and this time concentrate" said Katie as poured tea into a cup

"Sorry, I'm just tired from all the reading" Tamaki said

"Take alittle break for awhile then" said Katie as she gave Tamaki his tea.

-

-

'This is impossible' thought Hikaru as he missed his pin target for the seventeenth time

Beyonca, who was watching most of the time, stepped in and helped Hikaru

"You have to angle your left arm with your right arm, relax your shoulders, relax this part of your left arm" said Beyonca as she fixed Hikaru's bad aiming position "And now, breath in and out slowly, then… release" Beyonca whispered to Hikaru

Hikaru, who was blushing red from their closeness, released the arrow then by some miracle it hit the target point.

-

-

Mori was drinking his water when all of a sudden he heard a rustle in the bushes, he took out his sword and got down from his horse and walked towards the noise then all of a sudden he stabbed the thing that caused the rustling.

"HEY WATCH IT!" screamed a voice

Mori looked behind the bushes and saw an angry Mia on the ground barely missed his sword by an inch.

"You trying to kill me!" Mia said as she stood up and dusted herself

-

-

Bearnice was yawning the morning while waiting for the younger twin to wake up, 'For heaven's sake, is he this lazy every morning. Atleast I'm allowed to train him for the time being' thought Bearnice as she saw Kaoru running towards her

"Sorry, I'm late. Woke up with frizzy hair" said Kaoru as he touched his hair

"You had me waiting here the whole hour just because of your hair" Beyonca said with an annoyed facial expression while Kaoru just smiled sheepishly

Beyonca just sighed, "Come on, we have work to be done" she said as they entered the stables.

-

-

"You're an excellent shooter, Kyouya" said Sarah

"It's nothing really. I just got lucky that's all" said Kyouya as he picked up another spear

"If you call getting ten perfect shots nothing, then your really lucky" said Sarah as she picked up another spear and shot it towards her target point earning her a perfect shot

"Well not as good as you Sarah. Your more better than I am" said Kyouya as he fired his earning him a near hit target.

Well there you have it the end of chapter two… who is the mysterious guy you ask? Well you'll just have to find out in the latter chapters along with the so called Selena, the girl from the picture. Bye!


End file.
